ƒяєєℓу ρяιѕισηєя
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: ¿Cómo demonios puedes ser libre, y seguir estando prisionero? Alfred es un preso más en una cárcel más de Estados Unidos, y lo único que quiere es ser libre. Arthur es una persona libre, pero siendo príncipe se siente como prisionero de su vida. Eso hasta que Alfred lo toma como rehén en su huida y presenta síndrome de Estocolmo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

_Corría. _

_Callejón mojado. _

_Sangre en sus manos. _

_Sirenas de policía a sus espaldas y a su alrededor. _

_Unas luces acercándose. _

— _¡Cuidado!__ —y el grito de una mujer. _

_**.**_

Despertó después de tener la misma pesadilla.

Otro día en esa celda aburrida, estando solamente sentado mirando los barrotes todo el día. De nuevo.

Se levantó de su cama de un salto, y antes de que pudiera ver al guardia que le observaba, comenzó a hacer flexiones sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. El guardia solamente le miro de reojo, sabiendo que no podría decir nada hasta que él haya terminado de hacer su ejercicio matutino, como ya era una costumbre entre ellos.

Realmente el guardia de seguridad canadiense no esperaba jamás en toda su carrera, conocer a alguien tan peculiar como ese estadounidense. Aunque, realmente nunca había esperado trabajar como guardia en una cárcel.

El estadounidense se sentó en el suelo luego de haber hecho sus cien flexiones matinales, con la frente empapada de sudor caliente. Exhalo pesadamente, sintiéndose observado por los ojos violáceos que él ya identificaba.

—Siempre me sorprende su constancia, señor Jones—hablo el amable canadiense, abriendo la celda con un sonido parecido a un rechinido.

—Y a mí tu amabilidad, Mattie—contesto de igual modo, levantándose del piso con una sonrisa en la cara. Se acomodó los lentes de marco rojo mejor sobre su respingada nariz, guiñándole un ojo—. Los ejercicios de la prisión no son suficientes.

Mathew suspiro suavemente, dando un paso al costado para dejar pasar al estadounidense. El canadiense siempre se sorprendía de él.

El preso 11201 era una leyenda en la prisión, con una enorme reputación que se había creado con falsedades y verdades torcidas. Aún recordaba estar preocupado cuando le informaron que el preso 11201 estaría en el área que debía de supervisar en la prisión en la cual trabajaba. Jamás en todos sus años de servicio se le había ocurrido que la historia que contaban en los pasillos para hacer temblar a los presos, pudiera ser verdadera.

Alfred F. Jones. Mejor conocido como el preso 11201, 19 años de edad. 6 de esos años viviendo en el reclusorio infantil para criminales menores de edad, 1 de ellos en la prisión; 40 años de condena restante.

Los rumores que había escuchado de él, aun podían provocar que el miedo le invadiera sin poder controlarse. Ciertamente, no los creía ya**; **pero no había abierto la carpeta de crímenes de Jones jamás, confiaba en lo que Alfred le había dicho cuando lo conoció.

Suspiro mientras el estadounidense pasaba a su lado con una gran sonrisa. Definitivamente Alfred no era alguien peligroso en lo absoluto.

—¿Cómo amaneciste hoy, Mathew? —dijo Alfred, comenzando la típica conversación que compartían ellos en las mañanas.

—Bien, Jones—contesto el canadiense mirándole con una sonrisa—. Muy bien. ¿Y tú?

El rubio le miro con una ceja alzada, mientras detenía su paso. Estaban enfrente de las demás celdas, ya vacías. El estadounidense les miro con una sonrisa melancólica, dándose cuenta que había dos camas en cada una. Dos personas. No una.

Sus ojos azules como el cielo se tornaron oscuros, y de haber sido observado con atención por su amigo, hubiera visto la triste nostalgia que se miraban en aquellos ojos azules vacíos y carentes de emoción, contando solamente con los destellos de húmedas lagrimas que luchaban por correr por las comisuras de sus ojos, rodar por sus mejillas deliberadamente. Detuvo el impulso de limpiarse los ojos y reanudo su paso, aumentando la velocidad y sintiendo como el canadiense seguía a su lado, viéndole con un poco de preocupación en el rostro.

—Como normalmente lo hago—respondió en un murmullo con los ojos ocultos por el flequillo del cabello, solamente dejando ver los lentes de marco rojo—. Solo.

Por primera vez en su vida desde que había sido encerrado y privado del mundo exterior, decidió que era momento de salir. Quería ser libre.

Y lo conseguiría.

**.**

El comedor de la prisión era algo desordenado, y aunque había vivido casi la mitad de su vida rodeado de ese caos enloquecedor y frustrante, con convictos caminando de un lado a otro como si fuera un gran mercado para intercambiar productos. Solo que ahí se intercambiaba información y planeaciones para intimidar al novato.

Alfred había olvidado el primer día que llego a la correccional infantil, pero si su primera pelea y lo que esta género.

No recordaba el nombre de los tres chicos que se habían tratado de pasar de listos con él, pero recordaba la mirada que le habían dirigido en ese entonces. Como la de un predador viendo a su presa, como si fuera carne que mascar para satisfacer deseos primitivos de sus perseguidores; se sorprendió que aun de doce años supiera reconocer esa mirada a la perfección. Se giró en redondo para irse del lugar, cuándo sintió una mano en su hombro de manera nada amistosa. Su cuerpo había reaccionado por si solo de una manera casi irrealista, volteándose en el acto, tomando la extremidad con su mano izquierda y torciendo el brazo, dejando caer el puño derecho con todas sus fuerzas en el codo. Casi juro escuchar el sonido del hueso quebrándose con brutalidad.

Los otros dos se lanzaron hacia él mientras su compañero gritaba de dolor en el suelo. El primero le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula, que no pudo esquivar, pero le regreso el golpe con un rodillazo en el estómago; bajando rápidamente la pierna al suelo y colocando el pie izquierdo hacia atrás, alcanzo a golpear al otro en la nariz con su codo, girándose para golpearlo con el puño derecho en el cuello. Sintió el golpe en la espalda, y se volteó para darle en el tobillo con su pie, tirándolo al suelo y pateando dos veces con fuerza su estómago.

Su reputación de chicho malo y busca peleas se disparó en el momento que los oficiales lo encerraron en confinamiento solitario y escucharon por rumores el delito que cometió para estar ahí encerrado.

Pero en la cárcel era distinto, comprendió, pues todos lo veían no con miedo, sino con burla. Sabía que no tardarían en querer ponerle en su lugar ahí, y no se equivocó.

La primera noche en el comedor, fue rodeado por dos grandulones, mientras los demás permanecían alejados. Los guardias estaban indiferentes, como siempre, y no los detuvieron cuando se abalanzaron sobre él—pensó que era para asegurarse de cuan verdaderos eran los rumores—. No se contuvo y se defendió—usando su charola de comida para hacerlo— y tratar de dejar en claro que no se metieran con él, pero no resulto. Lo único que gano fue estar en confinamiento solitario por comportamiento agresivo, y que aumentaran 10 años de su condena por homicidio involuntario. Los guardias abogaron por él, diciendo que el difunto—Big Bob creía que se llamaba— había comenzado la disputa para herirlo.

Cuando encontraron la navaja en el bolsillo del traje naranja de Bob, lo único que gano fue que le redujeran veinte años de la condena de homicidio, pero se habían sumado 10 años a su condena original.

Por lo mismo, cuando Alfred se formaba para comer, la mayoría trataba de ignorarlo para no generar disputas, sabiendo que los rumores eran ciertos. Todo mundo era cauteloso cuando se trataba de él, excepto Mattie; porque Mathew sabía la verdad.

Se posiciono en la fila del comedor, y cuando tomo la charola, supo que su plan había comenzado.

Golpeo al de enfrente con fuerza, pero no suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente, y se agacho cuando este trato de darle un puñetazo, por consecuente impactándolo con el rostro de quien estaba atrás. La pelea comenzó. Ni siquiera los guardias pudieron pararla.

Las bocinas anunciaron que necesitaban a los guardias en la cafetería. Y él se perdió entre la multitud iracunda del comedor, que se había convertido en un máximo caos lleno de cuerpos peleando entre sí.

Tomando la mano de Mathew y jalándolo con fuerza mientras corría hacia las escaleras.

**.**

— ¿Pero qué demonios, Alfred? —Exclamo con la respiración desbocada el de ojos violáceos—. ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo?

El rubio se detuvo en una esquina, verificando que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos próximos que pudiera detenerle. Cuando se aseguro, tomo el brazo del otro y lo jalo por este, mirando a todas partes alerta. Le dedico una sonrisa alegre por sobre el hombro.

—Es obvio, Mattie—dijo Alfred, volviéndose hacia el frente de nuevo—. Vamos a escapar.

Los ojos violáceos se abrieron con sorpresa inmensa, mirando con incredulidad y algo de miedo al estadounidense.

—Estas bromeando, ¿Cierto? —Soltó una risita nerviosa, pero se calló cuando no recibió respuesta—. Jones, dime que es una mala broma.

—Claro que no—se detuvo cuando un guardia paso por frente suyo en una esquina, pero corría tan rápido que no había reparado en su presencia. Cuando se hubo ido, reanudo la marcha—. De hecho, es lo más serio que he hecho en mi vida desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué, aparte de lo obvio, quieres escapar ahora? —le parecía estúpida esa pregunta, pero… si Alfred había querido escapar, ¿Por qué lo hizo hasta ahora?

—Es muy claro, Mattie—le miro con una sonrisa ladeada, y con los ojos empapados de desbordante decisión, sin detener su marcha—. Porque ya no me siento solo. Tú eres mi amigo, Mathew, mi único amigo que he tenido desde que estoy encerrado aquí; eres mi hermano Mathew. Además de ti, estoy completamente solo. Yo ya no quiero estar solo.

El canadiense no pudo evitar no sentir lastima cuando los ojos azules se nublaron en tristeza profunda. Y tampoco evito comenzar a correr con el estadounidense, guiándolo hacia una de las salidas de la prisión. Porque al final… Alfred era su único amigo también.

Ambos, al final, eran hermanos.

Siguieron corriendo por los oscuros pasillos de la prisión, teniendo cuidado al doblar una esquina, para que no los atraparan, dándose cuenta que todos los guardias estaban en el comedor, junto con todos los presos. Por un momento, pensó que verdaderamente podía ayudar a Alfred a escapar, a que fuera libre. Eso, hasta que la alarma comenzó a sonar.

El canadiense se detuvo al ver las cámaras de seguridad, dándose cuenta que se había olvidado completamente de ellas. En un ataque de histeria, le entrego al estadounidense su arma de repuesto, y sacando las esposas de su bolsillo, coloco una en la muñeca del estadounidense, apresando la propia con el otro extremo; hizo todo tan rápido y bajo la mirada atenta del de ojos azules, que no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia la salida.

—Cualquier… cosa que pase…—jadeo el de ojos violáceos, mirando al de uniforme naranja—… me vas a poner el cañón de la pistola en la sien…

— ¡¿Estás loco?! —exclamo el estadounidense, mirando la pistola y luego a Mathew—. Esto está cargado… Mattie, yo no…

— ¡Es la única manera! —Doblaron una esquina y pudo ver la puerta del closet de mantenimiento, suspirando con alivio—. Ya casi llegamos a la salida de emergencia… pero, escucha, deben de creer que soy tu rehén y de ser necesario, debes de disparar en la pierna a alguien para reafirmar tu desesperación.

—Ya lo sé. Pensé que podía hacer eso del rehén, pero no quería herirte.

—No me harás daño, Alfred. Confió en ello con mi propia vida.

Al acercarse a una puerta de color gris oscuro, un guardia se atravesó en su camino. Mathew miro con asombro como Alfred le disparaba en la pierna, provocando un grito de dolor en él, luego lo jalo hacia su cuerpo para ponerle el cañón en la cabeza, exactamente como le había dicho. Miro a los ojos americanos, dándose cuenta de los vacíos y fríos que estos eran en aquellos momentos.

—Escucha, imbécil—escupió cada palabra, y un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda de solo escuchar el odio que broto de esa oración, sorprendiéndose de ello con extremado miedo.

—O me dejas ir, o vuelo tu cabeza —el cañón cambio hacia al otro guardia, que se sostenía la pierna con una mueca de dolor y lágrimas en los ojos. Se apartó a rastras de la puerta, y pudieron llegar a ella, con Alfred aun apuntando a la cabeza del guardia—. Ábrela—se dirigió a él con el mismo odio, y sin querer titubeo un poco al hacerlo, viéndose temeroso al abrirla. Alfred le empujo suavemente con un brazo, pero exagero el movimiento.

Cuando miro a su alrededor, ambos estaban fuera. Y Alfred gritaba de júbilo.

—Andando, Mattie—pidió con una sonrisa, y se dirigieron corriendo a su automóvil azul, para poder escapar de la prisión hacia la ciudad.

Arranco el auto, viendo que a su lado Alfred se ponía su cinturón de seguridad y ponía el arma apuntándole, aunque tuviera el seguro puesto. Acelero hasta el fondo, y no se detuvo al ver la caseta de seguridad del estacionamiento, sino, que se estrelló contra la reja de metal que surgía de ella, soltándola y dejando el carro en la carretera, mientras avanzaba por ella a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad, sabiendo que una vez ahí, podría perder a los oficiales.

Solo un poco más, pensó, y seria por fin libre.

_**.**_

Arthur no sabía si el destino o cualquier fuerza sobrenatural que rodeaba la tierra, estaba en su contra.

Se removió de nuevo en el asiento de cuero negro de la limosina, incomodo. Sus cabellos rubios rozaban sus orejas cuando el vehículo giro en un puente, y sintió las venas de su cuerpo enfriarse al ver la desconocida ciudad desde las alturas. Cruzo sus brazos con más insistencia contra su pecho, rozando las múltiples medallas de su traje rojo de gala.

El hombre de cabello pelirrojo a su lado, vestido de traje negro y corbata azul, dejo de prestar atención a su teléfono personal, alzando la mirada. El hombre le miro con el ceño levemente fruncido, y una mueca preocupada en el rostro, mientras observaba con atención la mueca que se reflejaba en la ventana. Descruzo las piernas, mirando al frente, en donde tres hombres más le prestaron atención, sin ninguna expresión alguna.

— ¿Estas bien, conejo? —pregunto, mirando sobre su celular. Le dirigió una mirada levemente molesto.

—Obviamente no lo estoy, Scott—bufo, mirando hacia la ventana de nuevo.

— ¿Puede saberse la razón a ello, joven Kirkland? —pregunto un joven con un poco más de edad que él, de cabello naranja pálido, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro y un audífono en la oreja, mirando distraídamente al hombre idéntico a su lado derecho.

— ¿Te refieres además del hecho de estar rodeado por pelirrojos? —Sonrió burlonamente el único rubio de la limosina, levantando una ceja. El de cabello naranja le gruño con molestia.

—No deben de pelear, jóvenes príncipes—dijo el conductor canoso desde el asiento delantero, sin perder la vista del camino que comandaban los automóviles y motocicletas policiales—. Recuerden que están aquí por asuntos diplomáticos con Estados Unidos, no para armar un nuevo escándalo social.

—Lo lamento, Richard—dijo Arthur—. Pero no puedo soportar el hecho de estar en otro país en lugar de Inglaterra.

—Yo lo entiendo, amo Arthur—suspiro el de cabello blanco, mirándole por el espejo retrovisor—. Realmente ya quiero volver a nuestra amada Inglaterra.

—Ciertamente—dijo Scott, cruzándose de brazos—, los únicos que no volverán a Gran Bretaña serán Dylan, Cian y yo; iremos a Francia por la reunión oficial de la Unión Europea, apoyando al Embajador en la reunión. Solamente tú volverás a Inglaterra, Arthur.

—Ya lo sé, Scott—miro a su hermano con los ojos esmeraldas llameantes en cólera—. Soy demasiado idiota para ser considerado alguien importante por nuestro padre.

—Sabes muy bien que el Rey…

— ¡El rey siempre ha querido aislarme de ustedes! —grito sin poder contenerse, sintiendo sus mejillas tornarse rojas por la cólera—. Desde que era pequeño siempre me ha considerado inferior a ustedes. Siempre. Por lo mismo me ha mantenido en lugares donde no pueda acercarme a ustedes, forzándome a estudiar y tratar de ser como ustedes. ¡Y ni siquiera ven eso siguiéndolo idolatrando como si fuera alguien a quien respetar!

— ¡Es tu Rey y lo vas a respetar, Arthur! —Scott le respondió con un grito de igual manera, mirándole con furia en los ojos por tal carencia de respeto por el que le dio la vida—, ¡Y por sobre todo, es tu padre!

El de cabello rubio iba a contestar, pero las sirenas múltiples que se escucharon en la misma avenida que la limosina le interrumpió. Los cuatro hermanos miraron hacia la ventana, sorprendidos de ver tal cantidad de vehículos policiacos dejando su posición inicial y yendo por otro camino. Los autos de enfrente también dejaron de lado su misión principal: proteger el automóvil. Comprendió entonces, que no era normal aquel comportamiento errático entre los oficiales.

Algo pasaba.

Cuando la limosina dio un errático movimiento, mientras chocaba contra un automóvil de la policía y los barandales del puente, raspando la pintura y sacando chispas al instante. Arthur respiro de manera fuerte, asustado, con el corazón desbocado latiéndole con fuerza el pecho. Sus hermanos estaban igual que él, y se miraban alternadamente verificando que no tuvieran heridas, Richard estaba inconsciente en el asiento de conductor, con una herida en la sien. Un sujeto vestido de oficial salió del automóvil, y uno más con el traje naranja de preso lo imito, y sin dar crédito a lo que pasaba, Arthur vio cómo se acercaban a la volcada limosina para ayudarles.

Eso es lo último que recuerda antes de que entrara en la inconciencia.

**Nini**: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta intrépida historia, llena de humor absurdo y negro, con algo de drama y angst, y mucho romance y sentimentalismos más allá de los románticos. La idea llego cuando vi una foto en Facebook, en la página **UsUk My Eternal love**__(la cual es excelente, por cierto) y una de las ussers había pedido un fic de esa imagen, claro que me dispuse a hacerlo.

Quiero decir que gracias a esa imagen he podido crear al fin la historia que quería hacer desde hace tiempo (casi idéntica, pero en lugar de Arthur príncipe era policía). Sin nada más que decir, gracias por leer y espero que me sigan en mi camino.

Hasta la próxima semana.

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2_**

_Vuela lejos, como el ave libre que seas, pero no te hagas adicto a aquella libertad, o te dolerá cuando se te vea arrebatada._

Despertó.

Lo primero que noto, y no fue porque pudiera acordarse de otra cosa que no fuera esa, es que su cuello dolía a horrores. Lo segundo, es que su camiseta estaba mal colocada, y unos cuantos botones se habían arrancado ¿Cómo? No sabía con exactitud, pero presentía que había sido para tratar la herida de su pecho, la cual se la habían provocado los cinturones de seguridad.

Miro a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que estaba en una habitación pequeña, muy pequeña, y unos cuantos sillones estaban alrededor de tres paredes. Scott descansaba en uno de estos, durmiendo aparentemente. Cian y Lyam no estaban por ningún lado, no obstante; y eso le provocaba unos cuantos malos presentimientos.

Aquellos gemelos Irlandeses, eran sus guardaespaldas—aunque él diría niñeras—, y jefes de seguridad, y como su nombre lo decía, eran los encargados de velar por su salud. Sin ellos, jamás se había sentido más indefenso. Es cierto que en el palacio se le daban clases y disciplinas variadas, y se había entrenado en esgrima desde pequeño por motivación propia, pero, ¿En serio piensan que encontraría una espada que usar en su defensa si los secuestradores entraban por la puerta y le lastimaban? ¿O que, si de casualidad encontrara algo que usar como una, les pudiera defender contra las armas de fuego? Por Dios, que él era británico, pero no era James Bond.

Contrólate Arthur, se dijo, mientras respiraba una y otra vez, tratando serenarse. Mantener la cabeza fría, pensaba, no podía razonar con los sentimientos involucrados. Cuando hubo calmado a su cabeza, pensó que podría hacer para salir de esta situación. Obviamente, por cómo eran los sujetos que había visto antes de caer inconsciente, que no se trataba de algo más que un secuestro, o una manera de asegurar la libertad del preso, en todo caso. Sí, no había otra explicación, ¿Cierto?... Eso significaba que no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados sin hacer absolutamente nada. Eso no era lógico.

De manera frenética, giro su cabeza lo más rápido que pudo, buscando algo conque defenderse, como había visto miles de veces en las series policiacas estadounidenses—al menos esa cultura había sido de utilidad para algo—. Encontró un jarrón en una mesa al lado de la puerta. En ese mismo momento, escucho pasos acercarse en dirección de la habitación, alertando a todos sus sentidos que gritaban autoprotección.

Tomo todo el aire que pudo y se colocó al lado de la puerta, justamente por donde esta se abría. Respiro hondo, antes de escuchar el pestillo retraerse con un clic y una nariz asomarse por la puerta de madera. Alzo el objeto sobre su cabello, tomándolo con fuerza y listo para usarlo, cuando la cara del hombre apareció. Grito antes de estrellar el jarrón contra la cabeza del intruso.

— ¿Pero qué demonios…—escucho una voz, pero el solo podía ver la cabellera naranja tirada en el suelo, y pensar que se le hacía irritantemente familiar.

Miro levantando un poco la nariz, viendo como parecía haberlo noqueado con el golpe. Por la puerta, sin embargo, entraron otros dos sujetos, y uno de ellos tenía la misma cabellera anaranjada que el inconsciente. Aunque el solo conocía a dos personas con ese extravagante color… **_Ops._**

—Arthur—llamo Cian, o probablemente era Lyam, no estaba seguro; mirándole severamente y con los brazos cruzados, a su lado estaba un hombre rubio con uniforme de oficial—, ¿Me puedes explicar porque demonios golpeaste a Cian en la cabeza?

—Fue en defensa propia—trato de hacerse el inocente, mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su espalda y le miraba parpadeando dulcemente—. Pensé que era un hombre malo.

—Y no niego que lo sea, pero eso fue demasiado hasta para un sin vergüenza como él.

Suspiro, o más bien bufo, mientras su mirada viajaba a la puerta, para darse cuenta que un hombre entraba por ella. Era rubio, alto aún más que él, y con los ojos entre azul y violeta detrás de lentes redondos, que le miraban con cierto toque que le decía que estaba nervioso ante su presencia. Llevaba una camiseta de color azul, pero aún conservaba la gorra del uniforme de policía que llevaba en la tarde. Si bien se había desmayado, aun recordaba al preso y al oficial que lo secuestraron...

Sin perder tiempo, Arthur se acercó corriendo hacia una nueva posible arma, la mesa donde había estado el jarrón, levantándola apenas unos centímetros del suelo y preparándose para lanzarla lo más fuerte posible contra el de gorro policial. Una mano detuvo sus intentos, tomando una de las patas de la mesa y dejándola en el suelo con un golpe.

Subió la mirada, con el ceño fruncido, molesto por su intento inútil de querer defenderse. Se topó con unos ojos enmarcados por lentes, llenos de furia, quienes le regresaban la mirada molesta con ese impresionante color zafiro brillante que le advertía silenciosamente el tratar de hacer cosas estúpidas. Trago saliva, viendo al dueño de esos ojos azules, demasiado parecido al sujeto de la gorra de policía, con cabello rubio desordenado y piel más bronceada que la suya.

—Yo que tu no haría eso, _dude_—dijo el de ojos azules, mirándole con una sonrisa peligrosa que le hizo sentir nervios naciendo en el estómago. Estadounidense, sin duda.

Sin embargo, no demostró su nerviosismo en ninguna ocasión, y en lugar de ello, le sonrió con una soberbia que hubiera dejado a su padre orgulloso de él. Oh si, el ego Kirkland siempre presente.

— ¿O en serio? —dijo, tratando de que su acento inglés sonara aún más marcado de lo usual—. Porque yo no soy tú, idiota.

—Tienes agallas—reconoció el americano, aunque sonó más bien a una burla—, pero estas entrando en terreno peligroso que, obviamente, no conoces.

No se había dado cuenta que habían comenzado a acercarse de manera retadora hasta que sonrió ladinamente.

—Me agrada lo desconocido—y ahí iba otra mentira—. Ponme a prueba.

—Oh por el amor de…—exclamo Cian, tomándose el pelo de las sienes y jalándolo levemente—. Si van a coquetear de esa manera tan descarada, por lo menos avisen para irme de aquí.

Se sonrojo sin proponérselo, pero no le dio importancia, alzando una ceja con los ojos en blanco, dijo: —Idiota.

—Bueno—comenzó el rubio de lentes redondos, y pudo notar un acento diferente al inglés sin duda, pero parecido demasiado al estadounidense que le pareció intrigante. El sujeto hizo una reverencia exagerada, y dejo ver todo el nerviosismo que sentía—, lamento si le hemos molestado, su majestad. Debe de saber que le he traído a mi humilde morada en cuanto vi que no era de gravedad sus heridas, pues no era una opción dejarlos ahí en el coche hasta que los paramédicos llegaran.

—¿Por qué? Pienso que sería mejor que me hubieran dejado en el coche, ya que los médicos no hubieran tardado en llegar. Además, supongo que ustedes no son precisamente personas con relaciones amistosas con las leyes.

El de ojos azules le miro con estos entrecerrados, mientras que el otro solamente se sonrojo levemente.

—Pues ciertamente no, no somos amistosos con la autoridad—suspiro el de gorra, mirándole avergonzado—. Pero no somos unos salvajes que dejaríamos morir a personas inocentes por ser daños colaterales.

—Pero…—iba a replicar, pero el estadounidense le interrumpió.

—Nada. Somos los que los sacamos y eso es todo. No les dejaríamos sufrir nuestras acciones a inocentes.

Cian suspiro, dándose cuenta que Arthur sabía que era una conversación perdida. Él también había tenido sus dudas cuando despertó en una habitación menos pequeña que esta, y también se había alertado al saber que su hermano y él pudieron haber sido secuestrados, y peor aún, que los príncipes lo habían sido también.

A él y a Liam les habían criado de una manera impecable, siendo solamente útiles para la defensa personal y estrategia, pero poseyendo un instinto bromista y travieso que garantizaba su eficacia de una manera impresionante. Su actitud infantil era, además de desesperante, competitiva, y esta aseguraba que siempre buscarían sobresalir de una manera en cualquier cosa. Fue un alivio cuando su madre se enteró que habían aplicado esa cualidad para encontrar trabajo en el servicio secreto británico, y un orgullo para su padre cuando les asignaron el cuidado de la familia real por ser los mejores.

Por lo mismo, su sentido de supervivencia se había activado en cuanto supo que no se hallaban los jóvenes príncipes con ellos, y mucho más cuando los chicos rubios entraron por la puerta con agua y trapos húmedos.

Cian se levantó de manera rápida, pero sintió un golpe brutal en el costado cuando lo hizo. Nadie le había tocado, sin embargo, y viendo la zona adolorida, se dio cuenta que había sangre en su chaqueta negra. Liam no estaba en mejores condiciones que él, pues tenía el hombro y brazo demasiado flácido como para considerarse normal. Se lo había dislocado.

—¿Quiénes carajo son? —gruño, sosteniéndose el costado con una mano y apretándola con la otra. El de ojos violetas le miro con nerviosismo.

—Soy el oficial Williams, asignado como guardia a la prisión local—dijo, dejando las vendas en el suelo y acercándose a él con lentitud—. Él es…

—Soy Alfred—contesto el otro, con una sonrisa—, Alfred F. Jones, y soy su salvador.

—¿De qué coño hablas? —dijo Liam a su lado, y se percató que, tanto el vocabulario de él como el de su hermano, era muy mordaz y vulgar—. Salvador y una mierda, nos han secuestrado.

—No—negó Williams, poniendo las manos hacia ellos y las palmas hacia arriba—. Verán, vimos como su camioneta se volcó, y también como estuvo a punto de salirse del puente, también. Entonces el coche estaba soltando gasolina, y una pequeña llama se prendió en el cofre. Por miedo que explotara, los sacamos inmediatamente.

— ¿A todos?—inquirió Liam, mirándole con alarma. La cabeza de Alfred descendió unos centímetros, y pudo ver la decepción en sus ojos azules cuando oculto su mirada con su flequillo—. ¡¿No sacaron a todos?!

—Uno de ustedes… ya estaba…—Williams titubeo, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero…

—¿Quién?

—¿Eh?

—¿Quién murió? —pregunto Cian, de manera cortante, y sintiendo el nudo en la garganta que evitaba a toda costa,

—El que conducía—las lágrimas al fin salieron de los ojos de Williams, y nunca antes tuvo tantas ansias de enterrarle el puño en la cara a alguien.

Ellos no eran nada para Richard, y Richard no era nada para ellos. No deberían de sentir tristeza. No deberían…

—Deja de llorar—gruño su hermano a su lado, llamando la atención de los otros dos—. Si hicieron lo que pudieron, está totalmente bien. No deben sentirse culpables, tampoco tristes, ustedes no los conocían. No es necesaria su muestra de emociones, y no devolverá a Richard a la vida. Ahora cúrennos antes de que nos pierdan también.

Sin decir nada, comenzaron a hacer lo que le había dicho. Su herida del costado no era muy profunda, y fue curada con rapidez y vendada, el grito ahogado de Liam cuando sintió su hueso reacomodarse de manera ruda fue lo único que pensó en esos momentos. Richard ya no estaba, y como había dicho, ya nada se podía hacer para cambiarlo.

Sin embargo, el grito de dolor que Arthur dio cuando se enteró, no fue algo que alguien pudiera ignorar.

**Nini: **Perdón por el retraso, pero tenía bloqueo mental. Bueno, en otras palabras, gracias por su apoyo y aceptación con esta historia, y agradezco que les haya gustado. Ahorita les envió esto desde mi clase de informática, pero tratare que en el siguiente capítulo se explique mejor la situación y que sea más largo que este. Solo era para no dejarlos tanto tiempo sin actualizar, y lamento si querían saber del pasado de Alfred, pero me parece que tendrán, tanto Arthur como él, suficiente protagonismo en el futuro. Además, me gusta Cian (Irlanda), no lo puedo evitar. Gracias de nuevo, y espero que me sigan leyendo.

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3_**

_La libertad tiene un precio, uno muy grande, pero está en ti si estás dispuesto a pagarlo. La pregunta es, ¿Lo estás?_

Alfred no era bueno con el dolor ajeno. Simplemente, no lo era.

Había crecido en una cárcel de la nación, donde no había personas que se preocuparan verdaderamente por ti y donde no podías esperar que alguien se hiciera responsable de tu bienestar. Ciertamente, ni siquiera podía creer que llegaría el día en donde una persona se podía llegar a preocupas por él verdaderamente, sin buscar que le brindara protección u otra cosa a cambio. Ese día llego cuando Mathew se volvió su guardia encargado, y con ello, por más que ambos lo negaran, se volvieron compañeros de vida y trabajo, dependiendo del otro para poder cumplir con sus respectivos deberes y no aburrirse en el intento.

Al principio, como todas las buenas relaciones, la de él y Matt no fue la mejor, ni siquiera era una buena relación de compañerismo. La primera vez que Matthew paso por su pasillo, él tenía apenas 17 años, y por mal comportamiento, algo demasiado común cuando estaba en la correccional, le adelantaron un año, por lo que llego a la cárcel dos meses antes que el canadiense; el de ojos violáceos paseaba por los pasillos de la prisión en compañía de uno de los supervisores, quien le explicaba las funciones de la prisión al nuevo graduado de la Academia policial, diciendo cada una de las tareas que debía de hacer. Al ser novato, Matthew fue asignado a los nuevos presos, en el área 27 norte de la prisión, donde él estaba en una habitación solitaria, como era de esperarse.

La primera vez que él vio al canadiense, se sorprendió de que alguien tan vulnerable tuviera un trabajo como ese, y no lo decía por el físico. Matthew tenía un cuerpo que muchos oficiales hubieran querido tener, fuerte y atlético, perfectamente entrenado para lidiar con personas si estas se ponían difíciles; listo para correr tras convictos si era necesario. Sin embargo, y aunque toda su aura gritara que era un policía experto y letal, su expresión le recordaba a alguien perdido en un mundo sin pistas o caminos, sin direcciones. Como un niño. Como él.

No le pareció extraño que se sorprendiera cuando, prácticamente, salto contra las celdas para poder sonreírle abiertamente.

—Hola—dijo antes de que el oficial canadiense pudiera decir algo. Su supervisor no se había dado cuenta, pues, a pesar que se había precipitado contra las celdas, no había hecho el suficiente ruido para alertar al sordo oficial Bart—. Soy Alfred, espero que vengas a visitarme pronto— Le guiño un ojo con complicidad, ante la mirada atónita del oficial.

Eso paso antes de que Bart se diera cuenta que le nuevo no le estaba siguiendo y se regresara por el pasillo, encontrándolo frente a Jones.

Alfred no era tonto, sabía que muchas personas le consideraban peligroso en extremo, y todo porque había estado involucrado en un crimen que él sinceramente no recordaba; además del hecho de dejar en claro que no era una persona que dejara pasar las peleas y provocaciones de los demás. Así que no perdió el tiempo cuando vio que el viejo Bart se acercaba, y se lanzó en la cama, viendo como los oficiales se alejaban.

Claro que su relación mejoro conforme paso el tiempo hasta hoy en día. Pero jamás había tenido que consolar a Matthew.

Por lo mismo, cuando miraba la mirada destrozada de Arthur, quien se tomaba la cabeza tratando de detener el insufrible dolor que le provocaba el enterarse que su chofer había muerto, solo podía ver el problema y no la solución. Aunque quisiera hacerlo sentir mejor, aunque tratara de hacerlo, no sabía cómo.

.

Scott se despertó en una habitación desconocida para él. Su cabeza dolía y sentía como su hombro comenzaba a punzarle, sin embargo y utilizando los datos que sus padres le dieron antes de salir a acampar cuando tenía doce años, podía moverlo, por lo que no estaba dislocado. Suspiro, comenzando a hacer los pasos que Cian y Liam le habían indicado cuando fuera emergencias: como el haberse dormido borracho y no recordar en donde estaba.

Reviso la habitación con la mirada, dándose cuenta que estaba en un sillón de dos plazas de un sencillo color marrón. Parecía viejo y usado, pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención, sino, al contrario, lo que llamo la atención del pelirrojo fue la mesa de madera destrozada del fondo, y la puerta entreabierta, dejando escuchar unos sollozos lastimeros que comenzaban a cansarle.

Se llevó la palma de la mano a su cabello, agitándolo con fuerza y bostezando al hacerlo. Demonios, estaba cansado por alguna razón. La voz de Lyam se filtró entre los sollozos, y esa señal fue suficiente para levantarse rápidamente, mareándose un poco por el hecho de hacerlo tan repentinamente.

—Maldición—mascullo, llevándose la mano al frente y cerrando los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza—. ¿Cuánto he bebido?

Camino casi a trompicones hacia la puerta que estaba abierta, recargándose en ella para mantener el equilibrio y no caer. Sus pies le dolían, pero no los suficiente como para no resistir su peso. Escucho de nuevo la voz conocida, y avanzo por un pasillo de color crema que se veía lindo y limpio, con cuadros de fotografías de flores y paisajes hermosos. Creyó ver las cataratas del Niágara en una de esas fotos, pero avanzo sin que le importara.

Llego a una sala de estar de color crema, con sillones oscuros, mesas con olor a pino y unas cuantas plantas en las esquinas de las paredes; una hermosa lámpara estaba en el techo y su mirada se desvio a la mesa debajo de un espejo en la pared principal, en donde estaba recargado Cian—pudiéndolo reconocer por el audífono de su oreja, Lyam lo usaba a la izquierda—. Unos sujetos estaban sentados frente a un sillón de dos plazas, en donde estaba su hermano Arthur. Se puso en alerta de inmediato al ver las lágrimas que bajaban por las sonrojadas mejillas de su hermano menor.

—¿Qué sucede? —llamo la atención de los demás sujetos de la casa, avanzando con paso tambaleante por la sala hacia su hermano. Los sujetos desconocidos le miraron, y sintió las miradas de sus agentes de seguridad de igual modo.

—Scott—pronuncio Cian, caminando con rapidez hacia él y tomándole del brazo, enderezándolo—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

—Tranquilo, duendecillo, solo es un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Ahora, ¿Qué sucede? ¿De nuevo me quede tendido en alguna casa? Díganme que no volví a acostarme con la hija menor de alguien, por favor.

—Nada de eso, nosotros…—el irlandés se interrumpió, viendo como Arthur, en algo extraño de él, se enderezaba y se acercaba con paso vacilante hacia ellos. Scott alzo una ceja, preguntándose qué demonios pasaba con su orgulloso hermano para que este así.

—Lo perdimos—dijo el británico de cabello rubio, desviando la mirada a las flores de la mesa de centro. Scott alzo una ceja con duda, sin estar seguro de que significaba eso exactamente—. Richard, él… no está más aquí.

El significado de esa oración golpeo al joven príncipe pelirrojo como miles de rocas, hundiéndolo en el suelo y sintiendo las piernas flaquear por leves segundos. Agacho la cabeza, no permitiendo que Cian y Lyam, quien se había acercado de inmediato para impedir que tocara el suelo, sujetándolo con fuerza por los hombros.

—¿Qué sucedió y en donde mierda estamos? —sus palabras salieron aún más frías de lo que había planeado en un principio, pero no le había importado en lo más mínimo. Sintió que algo se quebraba en su interior, y nadie podía evitar que expresara el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Los irlandeses se miraron entre ellos, indecisos por primera vez desde que Arthur los conocía, y este no pudo hacer nada más que fruncir el ceño con molestia, aun sintiendo las calientes lágrimas de tristeza bajar por sus mejillas con rapidez y constancia. Él había abierto la boca, pensó, así que dejaría caer la bomba de igual modo.

—Fue un accidente—hablo el estadounidense antes de que hubiera pensado las palabras precisas para dejar caer la noticia. La mirada verdosa de Scott penetro los irises de color zafiro, pero en lugar de hacer calla al norteamericano, solo logro que hablara aún más—. Su auto se volcó en el puente norte, los sacamos antes de que el fuego comenzara a crecer, pero el conductor ya estaba… hicimos todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance, pero él ya había… ya no había nada por hacer por él. Lo siento.

Scott proceso las palabras del americano, y de pronto los recuerdos del accidente le llegaron como flashes borrosos, como recuerdos de un sueño que no quería ser interpretado por completo. De manera nebulosa, intento encontrarle sentido a las imágenes, pero seguía estando perdido entre ese recuerdo. No le decía nada aquello que el estadounidense había dicho, pero al menos sabía que había pasado de manera un poco más clara.

Eso, sin embargo, no evito que se sintiera triste.

.

Arthur miraba todo con los ojos entrecerrados, críticos, observando con atención la acalorada discusión que Scott mantenía con los norteamericanos sobre quien sabe qué.

Le habían pedido—ordenado, sería un término mejor—que se fuera a una habitación vacía en la planta alta de la casa, una que contaba con dos camas individuales y una vieja televisión que no recibía señal alguna. Tenía entendido que ese sería su cuarto temporal, y que debería de compartirlo. No se podía quejar de la habitación en donde pasaría la noche, pensó, pero no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien ajeno a su familia durmiera con él, porque dudaba que Scott se separara de los gemelos. Él no era tan necesario para Gran Bretaña como el pelirrojo, y tampoco tan importante para el Rey como él.

Ciertamente, hubiera optado por lanzarse contra uno de los colchones y dormirse después de haber pasado tantas emociones en un solo día, pero los pensamientos que su cabeza tenia no le dejaron apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, por lo mismo, decidió "observar sin ser visto" desde las escaleras la conversación. Pero aun sentía el nudo en su estómago y las ganas de soltar lágrimas. Demonios.

Richard Harrison era un amigo más para Arthur, uno de los pocos que verdaderamente se había empeñado en relacionarse con él. Si, era cierto, era su chofer, pero desde hace catorce años que le conocía; convivía más con él que con otra persona. Su padre era el rey de Inglaterra, por ende, nunca lo veía en casa, y cuando lo hacía, solamente recibía saludos formales y casi obligados por parte de ese señor, y por supuesto, criticas y quejas sobre su comportamiento o desempeño en las clases impartidas por los profesores privados; o bien, hacerlos sobre cómo era apaleado en las clases de deportes.

Él era un niño cuando Richard llego al palacio, no tenía ni ocho años cuando lo conoció.

**_._**

Un día de verano, lo recordaba como si hubiera sido hace poco, los pajarillos en el patio, cantaban para los residentes y los criados del palacio, deleitándoles con ese suave silbido; mientras una reunión importante se desempeñaba en El Parlamento, el hermoso Palacio de Westminster, al norte del rio Támesis; Scott y él correteaban en los extensos jardines del Palacio de Buckingham, persiguiendo a su perro.

Jadeo cansado, sintiendo sus piernas no poder correr más, ¿Por qué ese perro era tan veloz? Recuerda que pensó, viendo como Scott, dos años mayor que él, seguía persiguiendo a la rápida mascota de los Kirkland.

— ¿Qué nunca se cansa? —se quejó, suspirando todo el aire que podía. Scott se detuvo, dejando que el canino tomara ventaja, y en lugar de perseguirlo se dio la vuelta corriendo hacia él.

—¿Ya no puedes más, conejo? —bromeo el mayor, agitando los cabellos rubios del pequeño. Arthur hizo un puchero, mirándole con las gruesas y oscuras cejas fruncidas.

—¡Claro que puedo! —exclamo indignado. Se enderezo, pero aun así era considerablemente más enano que el de cabello rojo—. Solo tomaba un respiro para comenzar a correr más rápido.

—Si tú lo dices—rodo los ojos, volviendo a correr por el perro de color dorado que les veía con curiosidad—. ¡Ven aquí, Newton!

Arthur hizo una vez más el puchero, cruzándose de brazos y viendo como el escoces se lanzaba contra la mascota y esta lo esquivaba con rapidez, soltando un ladrido de felicidad parecido a una carcajada. Sintió unos pasos acercándose, y él, a la corta edad de ocho, solo pudo saltar hacia delante y ponerse en alerta, preparado para correr de ser necesario. Su padre les había explicado que había muchas personas que querían dañarlos por ser la familia real, o eso había escuchado decir a sus padres; por lo mismo, se sorprendió cuando una mirada agradable de color chocolate se topó con la suya.

Era un hombre, mayo pensó, como de cuarenta años. Su cabello color negro ya estaba salpicado por unas cuantas canas, y su barbilla mostraba señales de que había sido afeitada hace poco. Estaba inclinado en su dirección, vestido como si fuera una persona de oficina, con traje y corbata, y un gracioso sombrero. Arthur alzo las cejas con curiosidad, inclinando levemente su cabeza.

—_Good afternoon,_ _Little prince_—dijo el hombre, haciendo una reverencia y sonriendo.

—_Good afternoon_—contesto él con duda. Sintió como unos apresurados pasos se le acercaban, y una mano tiro de él, ocultándolo en la espalda de Scott.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, señor? —pregunto el de cabello rojo, frunciendo el ceño en desconfianza. El hombre se mostró levemente impresionado por la muestra de hostilidad.

—Buenas tardes, jóvenes príncipes—repitió el saludo y a reverencia, mostrando respeto—. Soy Richard Harrison, su nuevo chofer. La reina me ha dicho que sería mejor que me presentara yo mismo con ustedes—sonrió, mostrando una blanca dentadura—. Espero que mi presencia no sea molestia para ustedes.

—Soy Alistar Kirkland, este es mi hermano Arthur. Sin títulos formales cuando mis padres no estén presentes y sin conversaciones que nosotros no iniciemos. Gracias por presentarse personalmente, y le aseguro que si hace su trabajo será una convivencia amistosa—cuando termino el pelirrojo de decir el discurso que decía a todos los empleados de su padre, le tendió la mano, esperando que el otro se la estrechara antes de tomar a Arthur y seguir persiguiendo a Newton.

Pero eso no paso, pues Arthur se quedó parado justo ahí, viendo al hombre con curiosidad.

—¿Le gustan los perros?—pregunto amablemente el hombre al notar que el pequeño le miraba. Arthur se sonrojo por verse atrapado, y desvió la mirada.

—Me gustan—contesto, antes de lanzarse en la carrera para atrapar a Newton de nuevo.

**_._**

Richard se había convertido en un padre para él, siempre pendiente de su seguridad y acompañándolos a jugar a él y a su hermano cuando se lo pedían. Ciertamente, habían sido unas tardes amenas al lado de Harrison, y con él habían tenido que recurrir cuando las dudas sobre el desarrollo eran demasiado vergonzosas para preguntarlas a su profesor de biología. Le habían querido, demasiado.

Sin embargo, No podía evitar pensar que Richard pudo haber tenido una vida distinta de haber renunciado aquel día, de jamás aceptar el trabajo.

Pero las suyas también, y no se podían quejar de haberlo conocido.

—¿Espiando conversaciones, cejitas? —escucho que susurraban a sus espaldas.

Se giró de inmediato, topándose con unos ojos azules brillando en diversión.

—¿Y a ti que te importa? —le espeto, molesto y frunciendo el ceño.

—De hecho no lo hace, pero me parece que a los demás si les importara—se sentó al lado de Arthur en el peldaño de la escalera—. ¿Me pregunto qué pasaría si alguien les dice a los demás que cierta persona cejona estaba espiando?

Sintió la rabia crecer, pero no se dejaría vencer.

—Y yo me pregunto porque demonios eres insufrible—sonrió de lado—. Además, si no estás abajo significa que tú tampoco eras necesario en la conversación. Nadie quería que escucharas tampoco.

Alfred sonrió con alegría, feliz de por fin poder hablar con alguien después de esos años en la cárcel.

—Bueno, pues no. De hecho, solo subí a ver como estaba el principito.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante ese apodo, y la rabia acumulada en su estómago exploto. No pudo detenerse lo suficientemente rápido antes de lanzarse contra el americano y rodar por las escaleras.

Haciendo el suficiente ruido para alertar a los mayores.

**Nini. **Bueno, ahí lo tienen, el capítulo de esta semana. Me hacen muy feliz con sus reviews y favoritos y followers que le dan a la historia. ¡Me alegra que sea de su gusto! Trato de escribir de la mejor manera que puedo, se los aseguro, pero siempre trato de mejorar. Espero que les guste este capítulo como a mí me gusto escribirlo. Ya se explica mejor la situación emocional de Arthur, y la amistad que se tienen Matthew y Alfred, pero no se preocupen, este solo fue el principio y se explicara mejor el pasado de ambos en el siguiente capítulo. Como pudieron ver, el primer capítulo tuvo el punto de vista de Matthew, Alfred y Arthur; y el anterior a este tuvo el de Cian, Lyam y Arthur; este el de Scott, Arthur y Alfred, así que eso significa que el siguiente será solo expresado por los bellos protagonistas de esta historia.

Gracias por leerme, en serio.

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 4_**

* * *

_Puedes pensar que te alejaras de todo, pero no puedes huir de tu pasado._

* * *

Arthur cayo de bruces contra el suelo, e inevitablemente el estadounidense cayó sentado sobre él sin ninguna delicadeza. Dolía, tanto como si un elefante estuviera arriba de él y sentía su pecho comprimirse impidiéndole respirar. Demonios, ese americano era pesado.

El piso era frio, y su traje mal trecho—que ahora solo constaba de una camisa blanca que llevaba debajo de la chaqueta roja, y un par de vendas alrededor del torso— no le era de mucha protección contra ese frio y no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir la piel caliente de Alfred sobre su espalda. Era una combinación extraña, pero no podía pensar en eso, pues su columna estaba siendo triturada por el obeso estadounidense.

—¡Quítate de encima, gordo! —grito, antes de poder hacer otra cosa, sintiendo como los pasos de los mayores se acercaban hacia ellos.

Alfred no estaba mucho mejor que el inglés, aunque a este no le importaba. El cuerpo de Arthur era duro, y para nada acolchado, delgado y sin gracia alguna. Horrible y para nada confortable.

—Cállate, no es mi culpa que estés demasiado delgado—bufo, casi sentía el frio piso en su trasero, pues la espalda de Arthur no servía para amortiguar ningún golpe.

Se bajó de inmediato, reincorporándose rápidamente y tendiéndole una mano al principito, cuya mano rechazo—ignoro—olímpicamente. Alfred frunció el ceño, pensando que eso es exactamente lo que deberían de hacer si una persona de la realeza necesitaba ayuda: ser una buena persona y levantarla del suelo. Sin embargo, como siempre, cuando se trataba de príncipes tan caprichosos como Arthur nadie sabía que era hacer lo correcto.

Metió las manos a los bolsillos de sus jeans, los cuales le había prestado Mathew, y miro hacia atrás, pensando que tal vez nadie había escuchado su golpe y podía haber salido victorioso de esto. Pero pensándolo mejor, nada resultaba como lo planeaba un héroe, así que no se sorprendió—bueno, de hecho si lo hizo— cuando detrás de él sonaron los pasos presurosos y nerviosos de Mathew.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto el canadiense preocupado, mirándoles a ambos. Alfred se giro, viéndole con una gran sonrisa.

—Nada de nada—respondió soltando una risita nerviosa—. Solo nos hemos caído mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

—¿Y por qué querrían bajar las escaleras? —Scott frunció el ceño, molesto, pensando que el conejo se creía espía de nuevo y estaba escuchando la conversación.

En teoría, era un tema que les incumbía a todos los presentes, aunque claramente el estadounidense estaba mucho más ocupado pensando en no se que cuantas cosas como para estar participe. Además, Arthur probablemente les hubiera saltado sobre la yugular si escuchaba algo que no le agradaba. Y es que, ciertamente no podían tratar el tema de su "secuestro" frente el inglés de cabello rubio, pues este estaba casi completamente convencido de que solamente eran unos criminales y nada más a eso.

A diferencia de su hermano de mal carácter—y no es que él tuviera uno bueno, pero simplemente Arthur era más terco que cualquier persona que conociese—, él pensaba lo suficiente como para crear planes y conjeturas antes de actuar. Arthur también pensaba en eso, pero en comparación, la mente de Scott trabajaba de manera mucho más maliciosa que la del rubio, puesto que su personalidad era astuta, y aunque no negaba que su hermano era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que cualquier movimiento en falso y no saldrían de ahí, sabía que era impulsivo por naturaleza, y que diría todas las cosas que se le pasasen por la cabeza contra ambos norteamericanos. Por lo mismo, no podía permitir que su hermano arruinara todo.

—No estaba espiando, si es lo que crees—le espeto Arthur, sacudiéndose el polvo casi inexistente de los pantalones—. Además, puedo hacer lo que quiera, es un país libre.

—Es un país libre—repitió Alfred para sí mismo, sonriendo un poco y bajando la mirada de manera pensativa.

— ¿Qué escuchaste? —pregunto Scott antes de detenerse, tensándose un poco.

—Nada en lo absoluto. Que no les estaba espiando, maldita sea, solo me he tropezado con el gordo americano en el pasillo.

—Bueno, pues espero que toleres al estadounidense—la sonrisa de malicia se posó en los labios del escoces—, porque no nos iremos de este lugar hasta mañana.

—_What?_ —pregunto, incrédulo y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que escuchaste, conejo, no nos iremos a ningún lado hasta mañana, solamente para que sea más seguro.

—Eso significa que dormiremos aquí—Arthur estaba remarcando lo obvio, e ignoro como su hermano rodaba los ojos ante ello—, ¿Confías lo suficiente en ellos como para saber que no nos cortaran la garganta en la noche?

Scott proceso las palabras que le había dicho, y el rubio no pudo estar más sorprendido de que su hermano no lo hubiera pensado antes. Es cierto que Scott no era una persona que se considerase súper dotada—aunque, prácticamente así era—, pero pensaba que había considerado esa posibilidad mucho antes de aceptar quedarse esta noche.

Arthur sabia los riesgos de salir en ese mismo momento, porque no eran precisamente unas personas sin importancia, y conocía que miles de personas quisieran aprovecharse del poder que tienen política y económicamente—Vamos, que su familia no era pobre— hablando. Y aún más con la fuga que hubo en la prisión, aunque sabía que solo se había fugado el americano, la policía estaría loca persiguiendo pistas que le llevasen hasta Alfred, y nadie les aseguraba que no les encerrarían por considerarse cómplices. Además, era peligroso salir de noche, eso todo mundo lo sabía, ¿Qué les decía que no habría un violador de ingleses en cada esquina esperando que llegaran cerca de él para atacar, depilando sus hermosas cejas y usándolas como afrodisiaco?

Paranoico, susurro su mente, mientras veía atentamente hacia el joven canadiense, que le había estado mirando desde que bajo—cayó de—las escaleras. Los ojos violáceos del joven le miraban con curiosidad.

Probablemente pensaba como había descubierto su plan maestro, y si bien no había descubierto que beneficios sacarían de clavarles una navaja en el cuello y usar cloroformo para no alertarlos, no podía confiar en que no lo hicieran solamente porque eran buenas personas.

Alfred miro al inglés como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas, impactado por el simple hecho de que Arthur mencionara algo tan estúpido e irreal como matarlos.

—Estás loco, viejo—comento, mirándole incrédulo y ganando la atención de los demás en la sala—. No íbamos a salvarlos de un coche en llamas solo para matarlos después. De haberlos querido muertos ya lo estuvieran.

—Lo ves—el dedo del de ojos verdes y cabello rubio se posó cerca de su cara, y este miro al pelirrojo como si hubiera tenido algo en favor de su hipótesis—. No podemos confiarnos.

—Y no lo haremos—la sonrisa que Scott le dedico no le dejo un buen sabor de boca. Era demasiado confiada, arrogante—. Liam y Cian están aquí para protegernos, ¿O no?

—¿En serio piensas que les dejaremos morir, conejito? —Cian sonrió, siguiendo el juego del escocés y aprovechando para molestar a Arthur, que se sonrojo por el apodo. Odiaba ese apodo y eso ellos lo sabían.

—Que mal concepto tienes de nosotros—Liam tuvo el cinismo de parecer deprimido por ello, y antes de que el rubio replicara, Cian volvió a hablar.

—Me decepciona tu poca fe.

—¡De acuerdo, ya entendí! —No pudo evitar exclamar antes de que volvieran a decir su apodo, colocado por su madre cuando estaba pequeño, y miro a los gemelos con furia—. Entonces nos protegerán en todo momento, y no nos dejaran solos.

—Paranoico—ambos gemelos rodaron los ojos, conociendo su pequeño problema de paranoia.

Arthur gruño, con molestia, y se cruzó de brazos con toda la dignidad que tenía y miro a los norteamericanos.

—Confiaremos en ustedes—dijo Scott por él, y estuvo levemente agradecido por ello.

—Oye Matty, ¿Tienes algo de comer? —Alfred sonreía, y se llevó una mano a su estómago, y este rugió un poco al contacto—. Muero de hambre.

El canadiense solo rodo los ojos, y se acercó a la cocina, donde esperaba que unas cuantas hamburguesas quedaran en el refrigerador. Alfred amaba las hamburguesas, lo había notado esa tarde mientras los británicos estaban inocentes y prácticamente le había rogado que le preparara unas, pues no las había comido hace mucho tiempo. Mathew no se negó, y comenzaría a acostumbrarse de no poderle negar nada a su "hermano".

Cuando llego a la pequeña cocina—pequeña pero funcional— de su departamento, su celular vibró levemente, y sonrió cuando lo saco de su bolsillo para observar de quien era el mensaje. Leyó todo el contenido de este, y la alegría se apodero de él al saber que su pareja, la autora del mensaje, estaba bien y pronto volvería a casa del viaje de su trabajo.

Solo esperaba que Francis no volviera hasta dentro de dos días, o le daría una grande explicación.

* * *

**.**

_Corría, demonios, sus piernas comenzaban a dolerle demasiado, y sus pies sangraban por las múltiples piedras de grava que se clavaban en ellos sin compasión. _

_Sollozo. _

_Sangre fresca estaba manchando sus manos, y sus ropas estaban salpicadas de la misma sangre. Tiro el bate de hierro lejos de su cuerpo, y se acercó al borde del callejón húmedo y oscuro en el cual busco refugio. La luna se veía impasible e inmutable ante su dolor y sufrimiento, y no reprimió las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer de manera fluida de sus ojos. Su mente estaba horrorizada, y sus ojos, de haberlos podido ver, estaban reducidos a unos pequeños puntos azules, reducidos por el shock que comenzaba a apoderarse de él. _

—No es verdad—_se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, abrazando sus piernas con fuerza contra su pecho, sintiendo la tela de sus jeans comenzarle a irritar la piel por la humedad de ellas. Pero la lluvia seguía cayendo, sin importarle. _

_Las sirenas de policía comenzaron a sonar más cerca, y se giró para darles la espalda, sin querer verlas. Policía… él quería ser policía, un héroe, pero eso se había acabado ya. _

_Sus ojos se cerraron, sin querer ver nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. _

_Una imagen horrible se posó cuando sus parpados se cerraron con fuerza, y los abrió aún más horrorizado. No. Eso no podía haber pasado. _

_Se levantó y comenzó a avanzar atra vez de la noche, tembloroso y sin rumbo._

_Llovía. _

_Callejón mojado. _

_Corría, jadeando._

_Sangre en sus manos, ¿Por qué había sangre?_

_Las luces se acercaban _

_Y el recuerdo del grito de una mujer. _

_—__¡Alfred! _

* * *

_._

Se despertó jadeando, sudado y con los ojos abiertos de miedo, con una persona sacudiéndole con fuerza. Le miro, topándose con los ojos familiares de Mathew, quien le veía preocupado.

Aspiro el aire por la nariz, tratando de calmar su errática respiración pero no podía, no podía, y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos aun en contra de su voluntad. Miro al canadiense, quien no sonreía en lo absoluto y no hizo otra cosa más que abrazarlo, sintiendo como Mathew le rodeaba con sus brazos, apretándolo y sobándole la espalda, tratando de calmar los sollozos llenos de terror que soltaba el estadounidense.

—Está bien—susurraba en su oído—. Ya paso, solo fue una pesadilla… Calma, Alfred…

—Matty…—su voz era tembloroso, lejana y sin la alegría que siempre sentía. Y se extrañó al escucharla salir de él.

—Aquí estoy, _hermano, _aquí estoy.

* * *

.

Mathew salió de la habitación diez minutos después.

Alfred volvió a dormir, pero las pesadillas no desaparecieron.

* * *

.

Arthur se removió inquieto en su cama, sintiendo los sollozos al otro lado de la puerta y molesto con Scott, que no escuchaba absolutamente nada y seguía dormido, abrazado a Cian, quien había quedado noqueado en cuanto toco la almohada.

Por las luces de la puerta, sabía que Liam no se había movido de su lugar, y que esperaba pacientemente que su turno de hacer guardia acabara pronto. Arthur sospecho que estaba aún más cansado que él, y antes de que supiera que estaba haciendo, ya estaba levantado de la mullida cama y caminaba con dirección a la puerta, abriéndola con cuidado.

La mirada verde de Liam le devolvió la mirada, y se dio cuenta que estaba un poco roja debido a los develos y el cansancio. El irlandés bostezo, mirándole.

—¿Qué sucede, príncipe? —pregunto entre el bostezo—. ¿Quiere agua?

—No. Ve a dormir, yo hare guardia—Liam se sorprendió por lo que le dijo.

—Eso es imposible, Arthur, y lo sabes. Debo cuidarlos y no podre si estoy dormido.

—Se me cuidar solo—bufo, y extendió la mano en dirección al otro—. Entrégame el arma y yo hare guardia.

El chico lo pensó levemente, antes de mirarle con una ceja alzada, y comenzando a sacar el arma del bolsillo de su chaqueta gris. Todo un servicio secreto, pensó el inglés antes de rodar los ojos.

—¿Cuál es tu record en el tiro al blanco?

—120 de 122.

Arthur no necesito mucho más para que Liam le entregara un arma cargada y se metiera en la habitación, pero tampoco lo necesito para quedar dormido con el arma en mano, recargado en la puerta y comenzando a roncar levemente.

* * *

.

Bostezo, comenzando a abrir sus ojos verdes y darse cuenta que alguien le había llevado de nuevo a la cama. Cerró los parpados, saboreando el sabor de su boca por haber dormido con la boca abierta. Suspiro, tomando una de las mantas y cubriendo su cabeza con ella, sin tener intención de levantarse de la cama aun.

—Vamos, es hora de despertar alteza—la irritante voz llego a sus oídos mucho antes de que comenzaran a sacudirlo, con insistencia y torpeza. A lo bruto.

Gimió sin tener intenciones de hacerle caso a la voz, que no paraba de insistir una y otra vez que se levantara.

—Te perderás el desayuno—poco le importaba perderse el desayuno, su cocinero podía preparar más si le apetecía—. No alcanzaras agua caliente—pero seguía insistiendo. Demonios.

Abrió los ojos con un gruñido, topándose con el bonito azul como el cielo de Alfred. Negó con la cabeza fuertemente, casi vomitando debido al pensamiento estúpido que había tenido acerca del americano. ¿Bonito? Lo único bonito del estadounidense eran sus lentes, y porque no podía saber la diferencia entre unos lentes comunes y unos bonitos.

Se levantó, empujando el cuerpo del más joven con una mano y reprimiendo las ganas de sonreír por su ocurrencia. Si bien el estadounidense era más joven, el inglés solo le llevaba dos años. Solo eso, pensó.

Le miro con la mejor cara de "no molestar" que pudo haber puesto jamás, pero al parecer Alfred no conocía las expresiones faciales lo suficientemente bien como para captar la idea, y le sonrió.

—Me alegro que despertaras, bello durmiente. Podía jurar que tendría que obligar a un irlandés a besarte si no lo hacías.

Arthur hizo una mueca de desagrado. Era asqueroso tratar de imaginarle besando a Liam, o en el peor de los casos, a Cian. Scott definitivamente le mataría si tocaba a Cian, y eso no estaba a discusión.

Alfred soltó una carcajada, al ver la expresión tan graciosa que había puesto el inglés.

—No te burles—gruño el de ojos verdes, parándose y estirando sus brazos un poco, con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió, topándose con la sonrisa burlona que seguía teniendo Alfred. Gruño—. Vamos, que no es bonito besar a un chico pecoso y poco atractivo.

—Pero no te opones en besar a un chico—la sonrisa maliciosa del estadounidense hizo que tragara duro, y se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Es igual de asqueroso!

—Claro, claro—se giró, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta—. Vamos, que todos ya hemos desayunado y solo faltas tú.

Arthur emitió un suspiro soñador, tan falso como que el cielo es amarillo.

—Ohh. Y estabas tan preocupado de que no comiera que has venido a despertarme para desayunar para que no tuviera problemas de alimentación. Que conmovedor.

Alfred le sonrió con sorna, girándose lo suficiente para que le viera el rostro.

—No, he venido porque nos estas retrasando. Queremos salir cuanto antes y nadie quiere cargar tu peso muerto.

Sus mejillas se encendieron con la furia que le embargo, y le miro con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados, aunque Alfred no podía verlo, pues había vuelto a caminar hacia la puerta de nuevo.

—Idiota.

El americano le sonrío un poco más sinceramente, viéndole desde el umbral de la puerta.

—También estaba un poco preocupado por ti, si te sirve de consuelo.

Y Arthur le maldijo cuando le dejo solo en el cuarto, con las mejillas sonrojadas como una chiquilla de secundaria.

* * *

.

**Nini: **Lamento mucho la tardanza, en serio, pero mi cerebro estaba seco, tenía concurso de fics, la cabeza llena de nuevas historias y no tengo el perdón de Dios, ya lo sé. No es cinismo, solo… lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar más pronto. Agradezco sinceramente a los que están siguiendo esta historia, y a pesar de no haber puesto la escena de la portada como la que inicia todo, si la incluiré, no se preocupen. Después de todo, esa es prácticamente la trama de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado mucho, y me hacen chillar de emoción cuando leo sus comentarios y el número de favoritos o seguidores. Les pido perdón una vez más, y espero actualizar más temprano, lo prometo que tratare.

**Gracias. **

**Reviews?**


End file.
